The present invention relates to cereal bowls for young children, and more particularly to a cereal bowl having a self-contained milk compartment separate from the cereal container, permitting the saving of time and needless spills of cereal and milk caused by young children getting their own meals.
A popular breakfast food for young and old alike is that of dry cereal with milk. This food is prepared by putting the dry cereal into a cereal bowl, and then adding milk to the cereal at the time of breakfast.
This method of preparing cereal leads to spilled cereal and milk when small children attempt to prepare their own breakfasts, particularly when unattended, as when the early-rising child's parents are asleep. If the breakfast could be prepared the night before, for example, the child could take an early breakfast without disturbing his or her parents. Of course, the milk cannot be added to the dry cereal the night before breakfast, as the cereal would become soggy.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cereal bowl with a self-contained milk container to allow the breakfast meal to be prepared well in advance of the breakfast, and which is simple enough to operate to permit young children to operate the same to dispense the milk into the cereal bowl at the appropriate time.